Augmented reality or “mixed” reality technologies have been incorporated into many diverse applications across a variety of industries, including gaming, enterprise, design, and gaming, amongst others. These technologies have been incorporated into various product offerings to enhance user experience and productivity, and to provide users with capabilities not realized with previous technology offerings. One particular area of enhancement facilitated by these technologies relates to environment visualization and collaboration within those environments.
Augmented reality is a technology that essentially superimposes a computer-generated image onto a user's real-world view, such that a user of the technology can perceive a composite view including their perceived real-world view overlaid by the computer-generated image. With respect to environment visualization, augmented reality has enabled users to view virtual three-dimensional textured objects within a real-world environment. Further, augmented reality devices have enabled the sending and receiving of these three-dimensional objects between devices at different scales. Conventional systems, however, do not provide intuitive methods for capturing three-dimensional objects and segmenting them from their environment for storage or communication.